Vegeta Mujer?¡¡
by CriaturitaDelSenorM
Summary: Vegeta se ha Transformado en Mujer por culpa de Su Travieso Hijo trunks Nuevos Sentimientos encontrados en su Rival? La Transformacion le esta haciendo efecto en su lado sentimental? Pasen y Lean3 Tecnicamente no es yaoi ya que es Mujer O
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Konishiwa , etto..Buenoo este es Mi Primer Fanfic Espero Que Se Diviertan con Las Cosas del Producto de Mi Imaginación y les de Hemorragia Nasal: D Gracias Por Leer3 *Se Hace Bolita* Técnicamente no es yaoi¬-¬

**Titulo: Vegeta Mujer?¡**

**Autora: Meli :D**

**VEGETA MUJER?¡**

Era Una Mañana Como Cualquier Otra en La CC Trunks y Goten Jugaban Como de Costumbre, Estaban Jugando A las Escondidas.

TR: Espero que goten No Me Encuentre (Disminuyo su ki)

Fue Hasta El laboratorio de Bulma y se escondió detrás de la Puerta Mientras se escondía Vio Una Bebida de Color extraño Tenía Mucha Sed asique decidió tomarla Antes de que pudiera tomarla Vegeta Se La Quito y Le Pregunto a Trunks Has Visto a Tu Madre? Y trunks le dijo Creo que fue de compras después trunks se fue a buscar un mejor Escondite. Luego Vegeta Se Tomó la Bebida extraña y se fue a Entrenar, Vegeta se Empezó a sentir raro y un poco mareado asique decidió tomar aire en las montañas.

En Las Montañas Paoz

Goku Iba por un pescado Para el Almuerzo y Lo Que Vio le extraño Mucho Acaso Era Era? No no Puede ser… Acaso me Estoy Volviendo LOKO? D: Vio a Una Mujer Saiyajin Desmayada y si tenía Cola. Goku cuando La Vio lo Primero que hiso Fue Cargarla hasta su Casa Para que descansara pero imagínense como reacciono milk…. Pobre e inocente goku

Milk: QUE? GOKU ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO¡QUIEN ES ELLA (LLORANDO) JAMAS PENSE QUE LO ARIAS VETEEEE DE MI CASA (Le Lanzo Distintas cosas Que encontraba en su camino sartenes , sillas , Platos de todo)

Goku: Pero Milk yo no hice nada solo La Traje Porque es Saiyajin y estaba desmayada y tiene que descansar milk¡ :c (Pensando: Ya se, La Llevare hasta la Casa de Bulma, regresare y Milk se olvidara de todo y me dará comida :D)

En La CC

G: BULMAAA¡ BULLMAAA? No hay nadie? (trunks y goten se habían ido a jugar a otra parte, los papas de bulma estaban de viaje y bulma estaba comprando) Dejo a La Saiyajin en El Sofá Mientras Iba por Comida

V: Que Paso? Me Siento Extraño.. Se Levantó media dormida Cuando Vio a Goku husmeando en su Cocina y PLASH¡ Le Pego en La Cabeza y Se Desmayó lo dejo hay y se fue a Bañar

G: Que Donde estoy? Quien Me Golpeo? Goku Como es Medio Despistado se le Olvido porque había llegado a La Casa de Bulma y se fue..

Cuando Bulma Llego: Fue a Su Cuarto a Darse Una Ducha Cuando se Dio Cuenta que alguien la usaba y Como pensó que era vegeta entro y La Vio era Una Chica¡Que Hacia Una Chica en Su cuarto¡ Acaso Vegeta? NOOOO… NO ES POCIBLE o si? (Que Celosas y dudosas son Pero yo aria lo mismo -) QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HACES EN MI CASA¡ RESPONDE¡ (vegeta recién se metió a la ducha y no Había notado su cambio) Bulma No Dejo Que Digiera Nada y La Hecho Tirándole Cosas y Gritándole A mas no poder y vegeta con cara de QUEE? Pero si vivo contigo UHG maldita mujer… y se fue sin ropa volando hacia las montañas Cuando se Dio Cuenta que se sentía extraño en TODO y se miró y PLASH se Desmayó de nuevo..

Cuando goku recordó que Su Mujer lo había echado No Quiso Pasar por su casa y se fue a dar una vuelta y La Vio de nuevo ELLA¡ que hace aquí? UN Deyabu como dice gohan? Acaso Nunca paso y ahora sí? Soy Psíquico D: (Hay este goku XD) La Cargo pero no sabía dónde llevarla Asique la Dejo en una Cueva hasta que despertara la estaba Cuidando por el Momento. A la Mañana Siguiente Goku despertó y se dio cuenta que La Chica lo estaba abrasando (Vegeta está acostumbrado a abrazar a bulma cuando Duerme) y Al mismo tiempo vegeta despertó y Que estaba Abrasando a Goku y AAAAAAAHHH Grito y se separó rápidamente y se tapó aunque a goku es muy inocente para pensar mal .

V: Ay noo ALEJATE INSECTO¡ Donde estoy porque no estoy en casa con bulma que me Hiciste Con Cara de Preocupación pensando lo peor Y CON LO PEOR IMAGINENCE LO PEOR

G: Eh nada? Me conoces? Porque hablas como vegeta

V: SOY VEGETA¡

G: *Impactado* Pero pero si .. si eres Mujer QUE TE PASOO?

V: Hay se Havia Acordado de Todo AAAAY NOOOO AHORA QUE HAREE QUE HARE CON BULMA NOOOOO¡

G: Vegeta no te desesperes *Bofetada* Tranquilízate¡ ya lo arreglaremos

Aunque Vegeta no quisiera ayuda de goku tenía que aceptarla era el único que sabía que se había convertido en mujer y no le diría a nadie más ¡

V: Uhg -.- Que Esperas Consígueme Ropa No Pienso Salir Desnuda¡

G: Espérame, Goku fue volando hasta su casa a Sacarle ropa a Milk pero milk todavía estaba enojada con el asique decidió ir a la casa de Bulma

G: BULMAAA BULMAA? Entro a La Casa y Vio a Bulma Llorando Con Trunks .. Bulma Trunks que Pasa?

Trunks: Sniff Sniff esque Sniff Sniff Mi Pa Sniff Pa BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bulma: Vegeta se ha Ido (Llorando)

G: Hay Bulma de seguro volverá (Tratando de No Decir Nada Sospechoso) Por Sierto bulma… me prestas ropa?

B: QUEEE? ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A TU MEJOR AMIGA? (Dice llorando)

G: Descuida te ayudare a buscar a vegeta pero me prestas ropa? :/

B: prométeme que lo encontraras goku…

G: Confía en mi

Mientras Vegeta:

V: Aghh… ese Insecto se está demorando Mucho y me dio hambre saldré a casar a Algún Animal que ande por ahí no aguanto… Cuando Vegeta Estaba Casando a Un Pez Se Dio Cuenta que El Ki De Gohan y de goten estaban Alado Suyo Miro Para Atrás y Vio a un Gohan Sonrojado Rápidamente Gohan tapo sus Ojos y Miro para Atrás Diciendo Disculpe Disculpe Disculpe, y goten dijo Mira Gohan Tiene Cola y Gohan dijo estas seguro goten solo los Saiyajines tienen cola, Disculpe señorita usted es saiyajin? Pero cómo? Vegeta solo dijo no es de Tu Incumbencia y Gohan le dijo pero porque esta así? Le puedo ayudar?

Aunque vegeta no quisiera tenía que aceptar ya que necesitaba ropa y kakaroto todavía No Llegaba…

Cuando Goku Llego a la Cueva no había Nadie, Pensó Que Deveria ir a Su Casa a Buscar Comida por eso talvez vegeta no estaba tenía hambre, Entonces hiso la teletranportacion y se fue hasta su casa

Mientras Vegeta Estaba en La Casa de Goku (Milagro milk no estaba, fue donde bulma para que no estuviera tan triste) , Gohan siempre mirando a otro lado sonrojado le Pasaba La Ropa de su Madre Gh: Espero que te quede y se fue , Goku se teletranporto a la casa y vio a Vegeta y Vegeta se tapo y le dijo LARGOO¡ mientras goku lo miraba confundido

G: Vegeta que haces Aquí? Toma te traje la ropa de bulma

V: LARGOO KAKAROTO NO VEZ QUE NO ESTOY VESTIDAA¡

Vegeta recordó que no había alcanzado a bañarse asique le dijo a goku donde estaba la Ducha y goku le dijo a vegeta del tarro que usaban para bañarse y vegeta no pudo hacer nada estaba sucia y tenía que bañarse asique fue cuando termino de bañarse salió y plash Se Tropezó y Goku justo venía a dejarle la ropa que había conseguido por bulma y Vegeta se calló encima de goku y Goku Le toco los Pechos por error Un Vegeta sonrojado y Un Goku sonrojado y que Peor que Justo Milk y Bulma Venian a la Casa y Los Vieron

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Dejen Sus Review si les gusto y quieren mas :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Sé Que no me expreso muy bien pero tratare de hacerlo para que entiendan es que es mi primer fanfic estoy nerviosa: c - Gracias por sus Reviews *me hago bolita*

**Autora: Meli :D**

**Sentimientos No Debidos**

Goku le toco los pechos por error, Un Vegeta Sonrojado un Goku Sonrojado y Justo llegaron Milk y Bulma y Los Vieron.

Milk y Bulma: TUUUUUUUUUUUU¡

Milk: SUELTA A MI GOKU PUTAAAA ¡

Bulma: TU ERAS LA QUE ESTABA EN MI CASA¡ (le arrojo un Plato) LARGATE DE AQUÍ ¡ ACASO VAS CASA POR CASA ENGATUSANDO A LOS HOMBRES EH? EH? (le arroja una Copa)

Milk: (se arroja salvajemente a Atacarla)

Goku: MILK¡ Espera¡ No está Haciendo Nada Malo solo se estaba duchando porque estaba sucia y no podía regresar a su casa porque ella es Ve...

(Goku no pudo terminar su oración porque una salvaje vegeta lo golpeo y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo)

Vegeta: (Pensando) :

Uhm No Sé Que Me Pasa acaso Goku me….g…gus , NOOO es imposible Soy Un Macho (machopechopeludoXD) NO PUEDE Ser que Me Atraiga GOKU¡ Es Imposible , aunque fue lindo cuando me estaba ayudando (Recordando a goku) *Se Sonrojo* Uhm Que Me Está Pasando Tengo que recordar a bulma, si a bulma recuérdala Recuérdala… (Pensar en momentos íntimos con ella) Acaso ser Mujer me está afectando? Siento asco por bulma QUE ME PASA¡

-**En La Montaña Paoz**

Milk: GOKU, GOKU anda despierta Goku¡

Goku: eh? Eh? Que paso? Milk? Hola Milk :3

Milk: GOKU EXPLICAME TODO AHORA¡

Goku: te refieres a ve… a la Mujer? Pues es una saiyajin y …..

(goku no sabía que hacer asique hiso la teletransportación rápidamente hasta la Primera persona que se le ocurrio)

Goku: Emm piccolo….

Piccolo: Ya lo se todo -.-

Goku: Ahh Pues, Acaso nos espías siempre?

Piccolo: Ve al tema rápido (nervioso)

Goku: Me gusta vegeta.. ( o por dios más directo no puede ser este goku xd )

Piccolo: Queeeee…. Pero si tú tienes esposa y vegeta es hombre¡ se le puede pasar en cualquier momento la transformación¡

Goku: Yo Quiero Mucho a Milk pero recuerda que cuando me case con ella pensé que significaba comida y pensaba que los bebes venían de la cigüeña y lo 'otro' era de diversión porque siempre empezaba Milk… y pues me gusta cómo Es vegeta y ahora que es mujer puedo…aprovechar...

Piccolo: …. Y que quieres que haga, que me encargue de goten? Igual Como lo hice con gohan?

Goku: No estoy diciendo eso piccolo, pero es que no sé a quién más recurrir necesito ayuda no sé qué hacer¡ (diciendo esto goku se fue)

**En La CC**

Trunks: sniff sniff Papa desapareció cuando cuan..sniff sniff do Bebió esa bebida extraña de tu laboratorio BUAAAAAAAA

Bulma: tranquilo trunks, porque no me dijiste esto antes pequeño?

Trunks: Esque Sniff Es que sniff Se Me Había olvidado estuve pensa sniff pensando

Bulma: Tranquilízate trunks , si me lo dices recuperaras a tu papi¡

Trunks: sniff sniff ….. es que estuve pensando porque motivo mi papa sniff se fue y recordé esa bebida y que talvez le provocó algo y esta sniff Muerto BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Bulma: (Abrasa a Trunks) Tranquilo pequeño…

'Bulma se Fue y estaba pensando (ese extraña tipo de bebida era un Tipo de Poción Para Volverme más joven pero me equivoque en algo y todavía no la terminaba…. Que le abra pasado a mi pobre vegeta) y así se fue a investigar más a su laboratorio…

**En la Cueva**

Vegeta: ghm necesito a goku….. Pero no puedo ir a la casa de La Loca de su esposa que hare…

Goku: Vegeta me necesitabas?

(Vegeta al escuchar la voz de goku se ruborizo de inmediato, no podía dejar de pensar en él y ahora estaba ahí , ellos dos, solos, en esa cueva)

Goku: Vege..

(Sin que pudiera terminar la frase vegeta lo beso y goku le correspondió, fue un muy dulce y tierno beso) ellos realmente lo querían, se necesitaban el uno al otro…

**En La CC**

Bulma: Krillin me Puedes Ubicar el Ki de Goku por favor es que necesito decirle algunas cosas sobre vegeta…

Krillin: Esta bien te llevo

Bulma y krillin se dirigían a donde goku

Krillin: Que Raro, Que Haría Goku en Una Cueva?

(Llegaron)

Bulma: Entra tu primero me da miedo…

Krillin: -_- Okey

(Cuando entraron la escena que se encontraron no era la que esperaban, Goku besando a esa mujer muy dulcemente *no piensen mal no llegaron a mas, solo se estaban besando, se lo pervertida que son-.-* y esa mujer encima de goku besándolo apasionadamente)

Krillin y Bulma Quedaron en Shock, jamás pensarían que goku engañara a su esposa con cualquiera, de repente krillin se avispo y grito GOKUU ¡QUE HACES? Y goku se despegó rápidamente del cuerpo de la saiyajin dando un salto.

Goku: (estaba muy nervioso) mmm ho…la krillin…..

(Vegeta se sobresaltó cuando vio a bulma)

Krillin y Bulma: Goku porque estas con esta Cualquiera?

Goku: No es cualquiera, es … es… vegeta…

(En ese momento a vegeta le dieron ganas de matarlo hay mismo)

Krillin: Pero que estás diciendo?

Bulma: *Impactada* Ve…vege..vegeta eres tú?

Vegeta: …

Bulma: Asique cuando Bebiste mi poción te convertiste en mujer….

Krillin: GOKU Y VEGETA SON GAYS?

Vegeta: CALLATE INSECTO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMO ¡

Krillin definitivamente es vegeta

Goku: Técnicamente no es ser gay, vegeta ahora es mujer…. Y los dos sentimos lo mismo y ahora nada nos podrá impedir esto ¡

Bulma: (se va llorando)

Vegeta: Bulma…

Krillin: Vio a vegeta y al decir verdad estaba muy guapa… (Pensando: con razón goku se quedó con vegeta)

(Realmente ustedes saben que goku no le importa eso, es muy inocente)

Goku: ….

-Vegeta Fue tras Bulma, No Quería que esto terminara así..

**CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
